Big Time Five
by Sky the dog
Summary: what if the boys had another best friend. and she was a cheerleader and keep them out of trouble. but all so has a crush on one of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Pipers point of view**

**I just got back from cheer practice and the janitor left the t bar in the sprinklers socket.**

** I was with my four best friends. they were leaning against a school bus**

**. Then kendall said **

**"hey piper go turn the t bar and soak the girls field hockey team." **

**I looked at kendall. **

"**fine but if I get hurt I blame it on you 4 got it?"**

"**yes piper just go."**

"**all right."**

**so I walked over and tried to pull it but it was stuck. **

**"kendall its stuck."**

** so with that they came over and grabbed the bar too. **

**Logan didn't though**

**. "logan are you gonna help or just stand there and look pretty."**

** james looked at me and said **

**"I'm the pretty one piper."**

** I just looked at him logan popped off about having to get new friends.**

** "aww logan you know you love us."**

** so we turned the bar and the team got soaked.**

** "uhh oh. Bye guys."**

**I took off running they watched me run then they too took off running.**

**We were pushed into a corner. **

**James was like **

"**not the face anything but the face please."**

"**james you shouldn't be worried about you face and worry about me your only girl best friend."**

"**I am but you cant make it in Hollywood with a ugly face." **

"**umm can you two stop bickering please we have a problem."**

**carlos had his helmet on and kendall said **

"**baby girl we love you to death but…" **

"**I know I know gotta protect the face." **

**james put it on I got punched in the eye and stomach. When they were done I couldn't move I was hurt so bad.**

**I sat up but it was painful.**

**James picked me up and said**

"**they got you good baby girl."**

**I drew in a sharp breath and said **

"**shut up james."**

**so we got back to Kendall's house and were watching a pussycat dolls music video and kendall said**

"**the pussycat dolls make the pain go away."**

**I sat on kendall's lap. **

**And rolled my eyes **

**james popped off **

"**im gonna marry her some day."**

**and I said **

" **yeah james just like I'm gonna marry Dwayne Johnson." **

"**you could." **

"**shut up." **

**then logan said **

"**how do you plan on marrying her?"**

**I looked at him james jumped up on the table and was like I will own 5 houses and girls will be all over me and I will marry her."**

"**see what you got started logan."**

**then james jumped on the couch and started shaking his booty in Logan's face.**

**I was still on kendall's lap and he was still hurt and then he said**

"**carlos."**

**with that carlos put his helmet on and said**

"**got it." **

"**carlos?"**

"**yeah?"**

"**don't hurt him to bad ok?" **

"**yeah."**

**he tackled james over the couch and I got whacked in the head and like I was pushed off of kendall's lap.**

"**owe."**

**kendall reached his hand down to me.**

**I grabbed it and he pulled me into his lap again.**

**Then a commercial came on and it was like do you want to be famous?**

**I forgot james and carlos were fighting and it scared me when his head popped up and said yes. **

"**do you live in Minnesota?"**

"**I live in Minnesota."**

"**then get down to the performing arts theater were 90s record producer Gustavo roque is having auditions.**

**With that said everyone stood up including kendall which he dropped me on the floor and I knocked my head off the coffee table.**

**And I landed on the floor and I said a few words and I grabbed my head and said **

"**that really hurt." **

**kendall said**

"**call all moms now."**

**I looked at him and said **

"**that would be nice if I wasn't dropped. Now I can't even remember if I have a phone."**

"**yes piper you have one."**

"**all right."**

**so I grabbed my phone and dialed my moms number I got voice mail.**

**We all did because we said at the same time**

"**mom call me when you get this message." **

**we put our phones on the coffee table and james yelled "ring already."**

**and Carlos's phone rang he answered it and was like "hello? Yeah get here as fast as you can."**

**so I said **

"**your moms coming?" **

"**no that was a nice lady who is sending her team over to give us prices on iron siding."**

"**carlos you're an idiot."**

**. so I got up and walked over to logan and said **

"**wait logan has his learners permit. Right?" **

"**yes but there has to be an adult in the car… and a car."**

**kendall got up and put his arm around me. Then logan said **

"**wait kendall think of something you all was do."**

"**what why me Logan's the brains."**

"**yes but not under pressure." **

"**yeah and you all ways think of some thing."**

"**that is so not true…wait I now how to get there." **

**so with that we ran to kendall's neighbors house. **

**Then kendall was like "all you have to do is sit in the car logan will drive and we will shovel your drive way the whole winter for free."**

**she just stood there chewing I think it meant yes because we started carrying her to her car.**

**Her car was only a five person car so it was logan in the drivers seat Mrs. Chaska in the passenger seat james kendall and carlos in the back there was no room for me so I said "you guys go with out me."**

"**nope."**

**I was pulled into the car and pushed onto kendall's lap. "nice of you to join us ."**

"**shut it knight."**

**so logan speed all the way there.**

**When we got there logan jumped slash fell out of the car james and carlos jumped out kendall pushed me out which made me fall on my butt.**

**He grabbed my hand and pulled me up and we jogged into the building when we say jenny from home room being carried out by security guards.**

"**hey jenny." **

"**hey guys." **

**So then we ran to the front desk I was like stuck between kendall and carlos so when he slammed into logan I slammed into him and kendall slammed into me.**

**Then james said**

"**my name is james diamond and I want to be famous." he started singing but the lady slapped a number on him which left him saying**

"**ow."**

**then she went to logan and said "do you want your dreams to come true?"**

"**oh no my dream is to become a doctor."**

**she slapped a number on him anyway.**

**Then carlos being carlos said **

"**ohh ohh me next I want to be famous."**

**so she slapped a number on him and looked at kendall and said**

"**you tall blonde and eyebrows do you want your dream to come true?"**

"**sorry my dream is to play center ice for the Minnesota wilds but I'll take the maple leaves."**

"**well I'm a desperate talent scout and you have a cute smile." **

**and slapped a number on him. Then she came to me and said **

"**you Blondie do you want your dreams to come true."**

** "sorry my dream is to be a professional cheerleader for the Minnesota Vikings. But if they ever have cheerleaders for ice hockey I'll take it."**

**she slapped a number on me and said **

"**810 is next."**

**james looked down at his number and switched with logan and said looks like your up buddy.**

"**dude you don't sing." **

"**nice carlos."**

"**that is the worst pep talk ever but I will think of something. Kendall?" **

"**beat box."**

"**got it."**

**so logan went in there. **

**Done I'll finish it in chapter 2. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Pipers point of view**

**There was only three chairs so I said carlos**

"**I'm gonna sit on your lap since knight dropped me."**

**kendall looked at me and grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap and I said **

"**kendall I swear to god if you drop me again I will punch you in face with a rock."**

**he just smiled and said **

"**I wont I promise." **

**so then logan came out and sat on the floor and said **

"**don't go in there he Satan. Satan with bug eyed sunglasses."**

**then the lady poked her head out and said **

"**811. 811 is next."**

**james switched with carlos.**

**Then carlos walked in and it was like three minutes.**

**Then he came out all excited and said **

"**not going to Hollywood."**

**I don't know why but we high fived.**

**Then the lady came out again and said **

"**812. 812 is next." **

**james tried to switch with kendall but kendall slapped his hand down on his number.**

**And kendall said**

"**james this is your dream not mine not pipers. Go grab that dream with both hands and make it big time."**

"**all right." **

**so james walked in and we sneaked in and hid in the back round. **

**James started singing but messed up a little he asked if he can start over and the guy said **

"**sure how about you walk out and DON'T COME BACK IN BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE NO TALENT."**

**james looked shocked and **

**said "but im good."**

"**no you have no talent." **

**I got so mad.**

**So I stood up and said**

"**no talent? You sir have no talent. James has all the talent." **

**then kendall added**

"**you haven't had a hit in 10 years so you wouldn't know what good is."**

"**girl to my heart was a hit 9 years ago."**

"**huh I wonder baby girl do you remember how that went?"**

"**no it was so long ago."**

**then kendall started singing **

"**girl my eyes girl my mind."**

**I started singing with him we jumped onto his desk then kendall did this**

"**girl to my heart heart heart."**

**and literally knocked this guy out of his seat.**

**Then I said **

"**well mister producer here's a new hit for you." and kendall and I started singing the giant turd song and kicking random stuff at the guy.**

**Then the security guards grabbed kendall.**

"**hey get your hands off kendall."**

**so I jumped on them then so did james and carlos I heard logan say**

"**I got to get new friends."**

**we were taken token to kendall's house.**

**We had cops and security guards behind us.**

**We rang Mrs. Knights door bell she answered the door and kendall said **

"**mom remember when I saved you from chocking? Boy that was close." **

**so then Mrs. Chaska said I feel so alive."**

**then we went into the house and Mrs. Knight was like**

"**I want the truth now."**

**so I started off **

"**so we saw this commercial and james wanted to be famous."**

**then kendall took over and said **

"**so we got him to the audition."**

**then logan said **

"**and piper and kendall started singing the giant turd song and then we were taken out by the security guards." **

"**all right who wants sandwiches.**

**We all put our hands up. **

**Then Katie said**

"**that's it? No interrogation? Aren't you gonna hit him with the hard cheese." **

"**I have no clue what you just said but no more fox for you."**

"**well can I at least hear the giant turd song."**

**So we started singing the song and then the door bell rang and we were singing then we opened the door and screamed.**

**Done. Chapter 3 is what I'm gonna work on next. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Pipers point of view**

**We screamed because there standing in front of us was none other then Gustavo roque.**

**James was like **

"**I knew you would come back for me."**

**he was hugging him. **

"**I didn't come back for you. I came back for them."**

**he pointed at me and kendall**

"**US?"**

"**THEM?"**

**so we all went into the house and like everybody was sitting except for me I was standing.**

**Kendall wanted me to sit in his lap but I didn't want to.**

**Just then he started talking **

"**Mrs. Knight I want to take your family to LA. To record with piper and kendall."**

**then I said **

"**I'm not related. And I don't sing."**

"**neither do I." **

**then Katie popped off**

"**yes you two do. Like at cheer practice you are singing with marching band. And at work you guys are all ways singing." **

"**no we don't" **

"**yes you do."**

**then Gustavo said **

"**so what do you think kiddos do you wanna go to la and me famous?"**

**I looked at kendall. **

**We said at the same time**

"**nope." **

**he crushed the tea cup he was holding.**

"**I need a minute just a minute." **

**Kelly put down some cash. **

"**for the tea cup." **

**then there was a loud bang outside**

"**and the planter outside." **

**then there was a really load clash and Kelly just put the whole stack of money down.**

**Then she handed kendall her card and said**

"**you should really do this we leave at 2 tomorrow."**

**So with that said she left.**

**Then Katie slapped kendall in the back of the head. **

"**you two are idiots. I'm taking a 20."**

"**I don't think were idiots."**

**she came over and slapped me in the face. "Katie knight you better run because I am gonna slap you." **

**she ran away.**

**I said **

"**I gotta go my mom is probley wondering were I am. Bye."**

"**bye baby girl." **

"**I have to work. Kendall do you?"**

"**yeah."**

"**good I hate it when I'm by myself." **

"**bye." **

"**bye."**

**-the next day-**

**I was at work we were messing with the carts I was trying to do a split it didn't work out to well because I was in skinny jeans.**

**We were all quit I was on the ground because I couldn't get up.**

"**logan come help me up I'm stuck."**

"**piper I thought you were a cheerleader."**

"**I am it just doesn't go well when your trying to do a split in skinny jeans."**

"**ohh."**

"**yeah."**

**so he helped me up I dusted my self off and climbed into the shopping cart that kendall was leaning on.**

"**so I was thinking that Katie was right you two are idiots."**

**he pushed his shopping cart and it hit a car.**

**I climbed out.**

**Then carlos said **

"**if I make a hole in one you have to call him." "ok." **

**so carlos jumped into the cart and flung him self and the cart forward but got hit bye a car.**

"**you should still call him."**

**then a half passed out carlos came over and said**

"**we just want what's best for you two."**

"**I'm logan there over there." **

"**we just.." **

**then he fell face first into the snow.**

**Kendall looked at james and **

**Said**

" **why are you being so quit?" **

"**part of me hates you two right now. No all of me does. Just call him." **

"**so you guys are saying if you had a chance to go to la you would take it?"**

"**yes." **

"**ok." **

**everyone pulled out there phones and held them out to him.**

**He called and they pulled in in a limo.**

**I crossed my arms.**

**The kendall said **

"**all right I'll record demos with you on one condition. You take me and my boys and baby girl and make us a singing group."**

**he looked mad**

"**OH LOOK KELLY THE DOG IS TRYING TO MAKE A DEAL WITH ME. I MAKE THE DEALS. AND THERE IS NO WAY I AM TAKING FOUR DOGS AND A KITTEN TO LA TO RECORD."**

**so I stepped up and said **

"**so we have a deal?"**

"**yup."**

"**good."**

**I turned and walked into the mini mart.**

**And put my smock up and clocked out.**

**And walked back out they were still there.**

**I looked at them and said **

"**well I gotta go I'll see you guys later." **

"**baby girl?" **

"**yeah?" **

"**were gonna help you pack ok?"**

"**sure why not?"**

**so we started to walk to my house.**

**We were going to la I was excited but I didn't want them to know. **

**Done. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pipers point of view**_

_**So we got to my house and went to my room.**_

_**I grabbed my suitcase out of my closet the boys turned on my TV and started watching the wilds game.**_

_**I grabbed everything in my dresser.**_

_**Then walked over to my closet and grabbed everything in there too.**_

_**I had to find my swimsuit.**_

_**I looked everywhere. **_

"_**have you guys seen my swimsuit?"**_

"_**no."**_

_**so I looked under my bed.**_

_**I found it and put it in my suitcase.**_

_**Then james came over and picked up the top. "your bringing this?"**_

"_**yes james there are beaches in la."**_

_**he then threw it at kendall. **_

_**It hit him in the head.**_

"_**give me that."**_

_**I took it from him and I put it in my suitcase. "are you guys packed?"**_

"_**yeah."**_

"_**come on." **_

_**so I turned my TV off and we left.**_

_**We walked to kendall's house and Mrs. Knight put my suitcase in the back and we piled into the mini van.**_

_**I sat in-between carlos and kendall.**_

_**I looked at the time it was 1:30.**_

_**I was still tired.**_

_**So I leaned back and I just shut my eyes and started thinking.**_

_**When we got there we got on the plane and the ride was like 4 hours.**_

_**When we got off the plane we got in a limo and the boys just started dancing around carlos almost fell out once or twice.**_

_**I laughed at him.**_

_**Then we go to the palm woods and Kelly said "welcome to the palm woods home of the future famous, it has a great pool too."**_

_**with that said the boys and I dropped our luggage and ran to the pool.**_

_**When we got there I just stared ahead of me then some girl walked up to kendall and slapped him and said **_

"_**how could you troy. Everything we had you threw it away for Trish my sworn enemy."**_

_**and walked off.**_

"_**what just happened."**_

"_**I don't really know."**_

_**I looked around and sat down and looked around then these three girls came walking in slow motion and like the boys fell head over heels for them. **_

_**But they didn't give them the time of day.**_

_**So I got up and waited for the boys and they came over and I said **_

"_**aww guys see I told you they wouldn't give you the time of day." **_

"_**shut it piper."**_

_**I smiled and started walking to the lobby when I ran into Kelly **_

"_**all right so Mrs. Knight and Katie are up in your guys room. Piper you and Katie share a room. And Katie said she had no friends so she is upstairs watching fox. Oh and Gustavo's boot camp starts tomorrow at 9. Got it?" **_

"_**yeah I got it I don't know if the boys do though but I'll try."**_

"_**good bye." **_

_**so she left and the boys were looking at me. "what?"**_

"_**you look as If we can't be trusted." **_

"_**shut up. I gotta go find a dance studio or I will go crazy."**_

"_**why?"**_

"_**because I left cheerleading now I need a new hobby so…" **_

"_**you don't need one alright."**_

"_**fine. But lets go check out our room."**_

_**so we went to our room it was so bare.**_

"_**all right I cant leave in a place like this."**_

_**the boys looked at me.**_

_**So we said we would fix it up tomorrow after the boot camp thing. **_

_**So we went to bed. **_

_**-the next day-**_

_**I woke up at 8:30 and got dressed.**_

_**And I walked out into the living room and looked around I was the only one awake.**_

"_**huh I think I will go wake up kendall and logan first cause they are easier to wake up."**_

_**I said it to myself.**_

_**I walked into kendall's and Logan's room.**_

_**I looked around.**_

_**It was strange.**_

_**So I walked over to kendall's bed and jumped on it. **_

_**And started yelling "kendall knight get your booty up." **_

_**he sat straight up.**_

_**I was still jumping he grabbed my ankle which made me fall down on the floor.**_

"_**hey that hurt."**_

"_**good. Piper why are you waking me up at 8:34 in the morning?"**_

"_**because we have to be at the studio at 9 remember?"**_

_**he jumped up and pulled me off the floor.**_

_**And said **_

"_**that's right ok go wake up james and carlos I'll get logan up."**_

"_**ok."**_

_**so I skipped to james and Carlos's room.**_

_**I thought how am I gonna do this.**_

_**I thought of something **_

"_**james, carlos wake up the Jennifer's said they would go out with you." **_

_**they got up.**_

_**I said **_

"_**sorry I lied you have to get up if were not gonna be late to the first day of being a pop stars."**_

_**so they got up and I walked out and sat at the table and waited for some one to come out of there rooms.**_

_**I started drumming my fingers on the table. Then kendall and logan came out.**_

"_**hey baby girl what are you doing out here by your self." **_

"_**waiting for some one to come out of there rooms."**_

_**they smiled.**_

_**All that was left was james and carlos.**_

_**The other two boys came out and we took the stairs and called for a cab.**_

_**So we got there and I knew something was gonna happen I could feel it.**_

_**I just didn't know what.**_

_**So when we got there kendall put his arm around me. **_

_**I think I might be developing feelings for him. I hope not. That would be weird.**_

_**Done. review **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Pipers point of view**

**We walked into the studio and there were at least 11 people or more I couldn't count carlos was jumping up and down about something.**

**Then Gustavo came up and yelled**

"**WELCOME TO BOOT CAMP."**

"**boot camp for what?"**

"**TO BECOME A GREAT BAND." **

"**ok no need to yell."**

**he then said **

"**to become a great band you have to have 4 things. 1) the great dance. 2) the great look. 3) the great song and 4) the great singing."**

**so I looked at him and rolled my eyes. **

**Then he said **

"**go get changed NOW."**

**so with that we went our separate ways since I was a girl.**

**So I changed into my cheer practice outfit.**

**It was a pair of orange shorts and a purple tank top.**

**So I walked back to where we were suppose to meet I yawned.**

**I was still tired I don't know why but I started to stretch.**

**I ended up with my leg straight up and holding the toe of my vans.**

**that's when I saw kendall, james, logan, and carlos.**

**They didn't see me so I stayed like that.**

**Then they saw me and said **

"**baby girl what are you doing?"**

"**well I am stretching I don't want to end up hurt."**

**so I lowered my leg then did a split.**

**I looked up and they were staring at me so I jumped up.**

**That scared them then Gustavo came in and said **

"**first is the great dancing. Come on."**

**so we followed him and we ended up In a studio I liked it.**

**So then he introduced us to Mr.X.**

**then Gustavo left and we had to learn this dance. **

**Me kendall and james did good but logan hit carlos in the face and they fell back wards.**

**Me being me had to laugh.**

**I was stared at.**

**So then we were told to do it again.**

**I started off good but then I sneezed and like I fell backwards.**

**Kendall started laughing at me.**

**I said **

"**knight If you don't stop laughing at me I will hit you up side the head with a rock."**

**he stopped then we tried again and this time I hit kendall in the face with my ring.**

**It got him right in the eye.**

"**oh my gosh kendall I am so sorry. I didn't mean to pop you with my ring."**

**he looked at me and smiled and said **

"**I didn't hurt that much."**

**so then the Mr.X started saying very bad words that started with the letter x and then he banged his head off the wall and said**

"**I x-quit." **

**so he left and we all looked at each other and sat down on the floor I started stretching again. Then I said **

"**I miss cheer."**

**they just looked at me.**

**Then Gustavo walked in and said **

"**where's Mr.X?"**

"**well first he banged his head off the wall, then he said some very bad words that started with the letter x and then he x-quit." **

**he got red face.**

**And yelled.**

**So then he told us to change back.**

**So we did.**

**And we meet him in his office.**

**He said **

"**now for step 2 the great look."**

**so then a middle age man and woman.**

**Shoved cloths into our hands and we were shoved into a little room and told to get dress so I got dressed first.**

**I was in a weird dress that was made out of patches.**

**And kendall was in shirtless over ralls and james was in some weird mc jaggier out fit logan in a suit with a keyboard on it.**

"**presenting boy luscious with girl."**

"**okay I am not wearing a dress made out of patches." **

"**its good but not what I want."**

"**thank you."**

**so then the stylist attacked and this time I was in a dress that was red white and blue and my shoes where blue with giant stars.**

**And kendall had like this red jumpsuit on and logan had on this giant hat on.**

**James popped off**

"**I think we look good."**

"**we look like uncle same threw up on us."**

"**amen kendall."**

"**presenting red white and boy with girl."**

"**I HATE IT."**

"**us to. Change it."**

**so then we were attacked again and this time I was in a black dress with fish net leggings and I had purple hair and very dark make up.**

**The boys were whereing very tight pants.**

"**cant a girl where pants in this town."**

**the agents looked at each other and said**

"**no. presenting danger boy and girl."**

" **I cant feel my legs."**

"**that's because the pants a dangerously tight." "ohh."**

"**I hate it I need 5 new looks by tomorrow come on lets go practice the song that will put me back on the top." **

**so I was able to walk.**

**the boys how ever were not because they fell.**

"**umm guys your not suppose to be on the floor." "shut it piper."**

**I laughed and we went into the studio and looked at a song called girl time.**

"**now what every time it is it is girl time got it?"**

"**what if your sick aint it doctor time?"**

"**no."**

"**what if you're a girl is it girl time? I think for me its boy time." **

"**no baby girl you are not allowed to date till your 30."**

"**last time I checked diamond you aren't my momma." **

"**STOP IT. IT IS GIRL TIME GOT IT?" **

"**sure no need to yell." **

"**all right so from the top what time is it?"**

"**girl time?" **

"**what time is it?"**

"**girl time."**

"**what time is it?"**

"**nap time."**

**I said it to get on his nerves.**

**it worked.**

**He slammed his fist down on his keyboard.**

**I laughed it was funny. **

"**all right its time for the great singing."**

**we were in a recording studio.**

"**where are we?" **

**carlos asked.**

**We were all very tired.**

"**your in a recording booth."**

"**why are there pillows on the floor? Do you want us to take a nap cause we will."**

"**no they help pick up echoes. Just like those foam mic covers. I also put flavored water in there just in case you get tired."**

**we were all tired.**

**Kendall hit carlos in the head with the foam mic cover and carlos said**

"**do it again I dare you." **

**he did it again.**

**Then carlos picked up a flavored water and squired it towards kendall.**

**He ducked and it hit logan.**

**Logan being logan picked up a pillow and chucked it at carlos but it hit james. **

**Then james picked up a flavored water and then he chucked it at logan and he ducked and it hit me.**

**Right in the head.**

**I got so mad that I yelled.**

**I never yell. **

**I picked up a pillow and attacked james with it then kendall grabbed me and held me there and I got sprayed with a blue water.**

**Then we heard yelling and just stopped and the we walked out covered in feathers and flavored water we were lined up. **

**He started at logan and said **

"**you can't dance."**

**then to carlos **

"**you cant sing."**

**he passed james and looked at me and kendall and said **

"**and you two don't want this."**

**I wanted to say something but only feathers came out.**

**Then james said**

"**I can sing, dance, and want this." **

**the Gustavo walked over to his keybored and said **

"**I have a new song for you."**

**and he started playing horrible.**

"**this band of dogs and there kitten is dead." **

**Done **


	6. Chapter 6

**Pipers point of view**

**We were at the pool james pacing.**

**Logan sitting in a chair, carlos laying in a chair, kendall sprawled out and me sitting on the edge of the pool with my feet in it.**

**Then logan popped off **

"**he's a really good piano player."**

**then carlos added **

"**and I am so depressed." **

**then kendall said **

"**it's the music, guitar dude."**

**guitar dude stopped playing then I heard Katie say **

"**so has Gustavo made you famous yet?"**

**and I said **

"**we had some creative differences."**

"**you guys got fired didn't you?" **

**kendall answered that question **

"**all he did is yell at us and make us were dangerously tight pants."**

**then james said with sarcasm **

"**yeah he just wanted to make us rich and famous pop stars what an idiot."**

"**he wanted to turn us into he's trained dancing dogs." **

"**rich and famous dogs."**

**then logan said **

"**he's got a point."**

"**oh so your siding with james now."**

"**no.. maybe…kinda…yes."**

"**you guys blew it. You guys could of tried a little harder."**

**then carlos jumped up and said **

"**ok lets all just calm down and think nice happy thoughts about kittens."**

"**you think about kittens with your bad singing an stupid helmet."**

**he pushed carlos.**

**And logan said **

"**guys guys remember our pact about not letting this down change us."**

**then carlos stood up and like tackled him and kendall stood up and said **

"**great now we're all fighting."**

**I looked at him and said **

"**I'm not fighting." **

**they didn't hear me so me and Katie pushed them into the pool.**

"**Katie piper why'd you do that?"**

"**you guys looked like you need to cool down." "she's right."**

**I sat back down in my spot and they grabbed met leg and pulled me in.**

"**guy I really am sorry." **

**so then we got out and sat by the fire. **

**Then james said **

"**I could stay here and be a model.**

**I'm still great looking." **

**I looked at him. **

**Then kendall said**

"**we didn't even get a chance to sing together." then we just started singing the giant turd song. Then james did a solo and we finished it and people started clapping for us.**

"**guys we should do this. Guitar dude something inspirational please."**

**he started to play **

"**guys we can do this I know 3 things. 1. I love to sing. 2. I love to sing with you guys and I think we can do this." **

"**what's the 3 thing?"**

"**I'm in love with this pool."**

"**how do we do this we got fired."**

"**we didn't get fired okay we got fired but we can do this. We're 4 hockey players and a cheer leader from Minnesota we didn't try our hardest."**

"**I tried my hardest." **

"**we know james." **

"**are we gonna just go and sit on the bench or are we gonna grab that puck and rush the goal?"**

"**kendall I'm a cheerleader and I have no clue what you just said." **

"**are we gonna just sit here and do nothing and go back to Minnesota or are we gonna big time rush."**

"**big time rush."**

"**big time rush."**

"**big time rush." **

"**big time rush."**

**then he smirked **

"**big time rush." **

**-the next day-**

**We walked into the studio we were meet half way by Gustavo.**

**Then he said **

"**well." **

"**fine we will not question you for 2 days."**

** "alright girl time off the top."**

"**except for that we have a new song."**

**then he said **

"**well what is it." **

"**big time…rush. Its about 4 hockey players and a cheerleader who get the chance of a life time to…." **

"**make it big time."**

**we said it at the same time.**

"**all right."**

**so we were put in the sound booth again and we started :**

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Make it count, play it straight.**_

_**Don't look back, don't hesitate.**_

_**When you go big time**_

_**.What you want, what you feel.**_

_**Never quit, and make it real.**_

_**When you roll big time**_

_**.Hey, hey, listen to your heart now.**_

_**Hey, hey, don't you feel the rush?**_

_**Hey, hey, better take your shot now.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh.**_

_**Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?**_

_**Go and make your luck with the life you choose.**_

_**If you want it all, lay it on the line.**_

_**It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time.**_

_**Step it up, getting gear.**_

_**Go for broke, make it clear.**_

_**Gotta go big time.**_

_**Make it work, get it the world over dream big , hey, give it all you got now.**_

_**Hey, hey, isn't it a rush?**_

_**Hey, hey, finish what you start now.**_

_**Oh, oh, oh, on shake it up, what you gotta lose?**_

_**Go and make your luck with the life you choose.**_

_**If you want it all, lay it on the line.**_

_**It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time.**_

_**Look around.**_

_**Everyone is shining now, it's brighter somehow.**_

_**Look around.**_

_**Nothing's really as it seems, nothing but dreams.**_

_**You and I.**_

_**Gonna make a brand new sound, like we own this town.**_

_**We can fly.**_

_**Now our feet are off the ground and never look down.**_

_**Welcome to the big time.**_

_**All the pretty people seen walkin' in the sunshine**_

_**Welcome to the good times.**_

_**Life will never be the same.**_

_**Go on shake it up, what you gotta lose?**_

_**Go and make your luck with the life you choose.**_

_**If you want it all, lay it on the line.**_

_**It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time.**_

_**If you want it all, lay it on the line.**_

_**It's the only life you got, so you gotta live it big time.**_

**We ended the song with logan doing a back flip and me doing a split on the floor.**

**We stayed like that for what felt like hours.**

**man I was getting tired. **

**Then we heard griffin said **

"**I like them they have fire."**

**Gustavo gave us the thumbs up and we jumped up.**

**We did it we were gonna live it big time.**

**Done. Yay. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Pipers point of view**

**I got up at 8 and got dressed.**

**I put on a white tank top and a green cardigan with bleached wash skinny jeans and knee high converse with a light green belt and bracelet.**

**I walked out into the living room.**

**It was bare.**

**I hated it.**

**So I just sat down on the couch and I broke. "really I cant weigh that much."**

**I said it myself. **

**Then kendall walked out.**

**And said**

"**what did you do to the couch?"**

"**I sat on it."**

**he started laughing.**

**He said **

"**piper you are so weird."**

**he came and stuck a piece of my hair behind my ear.**

**I started blushing.**

**Wait I did not just blush! **

**Or did I?**

**I cant be falling for him he's my best friend. "piper you ok?" **

"**umm yeah fine. I'm good" **

**I smiled at him.**

**He smiled back.**

**He made blush again.**

**Before I knew what was happing I yelled**

"**WILL YOU STOP SMILEING ALREADY?"**

**he looked surprised. **

**I put my hand over my mouth and ran to mine and Katie's room.**

**Panting.**

**Katie was awake playing her DS.**

**She looked up at me and said**

"**what's wrong with you?"**

"**NOTHING WHATS WRONG WITH YOU."**

**I yelled it at her and again I ran out into logan and kendall's room and woke logan up.**

"**five more minutes mom."**

"**logan get up I need to talk to you. I need advise."**

**he got up then and looked at me with a puzzled look. **

"**what kind of advise?"**

"**boy advise."**

"**what do you mean?"**

"**I think I might be developing feeling for kendall." **

"**explain."**

"**ok so I was in the living room and I sat down on the couch and it broke.**

**then kendall came out and he asked what I did to the couch and I told him I sat on it and then he started laughing.**

**and told me I was weird and then he stuck a piece of my hair behind my ear and I started blushing.**

**and then he asked if I was ok and I said yeah and then he smiled at me and.**

**I started blushing more and then I yelled at him will you stop smiling already then.**

**I ran to my room and Katie asked what was wrong with me and I yelled at her and then I ran here."**

**he looked at me weirdly he sighed and said **

"**is it bad that you have feelings for him?"**

"**yes it is he is my best friend." **

"**think about it we see the way you two act around each other." **

"**what do you mean?"**

**he sighed again **

"**well remember when we got hurt by the girls hockey team?"**

"**yeah why?"**

"**kendall had you on his lap and you just sat there and then carlos hit you and you fell off his lap, you didn't see his face he looked as if he might of jumped behind that couch and punch carlos because he dropped you."**

"**so he was just being a good friend."**

"**and remember at the audition when you were going to sit on carlos but kendall grabbed you hand and pulled you onto his lap and hugged you?" **

"**yeah?" **

"**piper it's a sign he might like you. And remember yesterday he put his arm around you." "yeah so?"**

"**piper he might like you."**

"**well what are gonna do about it?" **

"**we are gonna find out if he does or not."**

"**I gotta go apologize to kendall and Katie. Logan talk to him and ask him if he thinks of me as more or a friend or not ok?" **

"**yeah." **

**so I walked out of there room and went in the kitchen he was at the table so I sighed and went to the table and sat down.**

"**kendall I am sorry I yelled at you I was just a little mad."**

"**hey baby girl its ok."**

**I smiled and got up and went to mine and Katie's room. **

**She was still playing her DS.**

"**Katie I am sorry I yelled at you."**

"**hey its ok I know why you yelled at me." **

"**you d-do?"**

"**yeah you are crushing on a guy and you don't know if he likes you back. So who is it?"**

"**umm I gotta go Katie."**

**I ran out of the room and sighed then I saw logan and kendall talking.**

**Crap. **

**So I walked in and tripped and hit my face off the floor. **

**Smooth piper.**

**Kendall and logan jumped up and ran over to me. "piper are you ok?" **

"**yup I'm fine. That stupid rock got in my."**

**logan started looking around and said **

"**she has anesthesia. There is no rock piper."**

"**I know you idiot I just didn't want to seem retarded because I just tripped on thin air." "ohh."**

"**yeah." **

**so I got up and said **

"**I'll see you guys later ok."**

**so I got up and walked out of the apartment and texted logan about asking him while im out.**

**He texted back a will do.**

**So I left I hope he gets an answer from kendall.**

**I really do.**

**Logan's point of view**

**I was in the kitchen with kendall piper just left I should ask him.**

"**kendall?" **

"**yeah?"**

"**if piper wasn't our best friend but you knew her would you go out with her?"**

**he chocked on his cereal.**

**Should of asked him after her was done eating. "why do you ask."**

"**I was just wondering."**

"**I don't know I never thought about you know since she's our best friend."**

"**ok but if you could would you?"**

"**yeah I mean she's beautiful, funny, smart, and nice so if she wasn't then yeah. Good thing she's not right?"**

"**yeah great."**

**just then piper walked in. **

"**hi pipe." **

"**ok what did I tell about you calling me that?" "not to but um how was your walk?"**

"**oh it was good I was attacked by a squirrel." "cool." **

"**all right logan this is getting awkward I'll see you later." **

**I got a text saying my room now.**

**So I said **

"**I gotta go."**

"**bye man." **

**Pipers point of view **

**I walked into the hall way and waited for logan. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room.**

"**so what did he say?"**

"**well he said that if you weren't his best friend that he would because your beautiful, smart, funny, and nice." **

"**how does that help me? He said if I wasn't that doesn't help me." **

"**I said I would ask I didn't say it would help."**

**I smacked my self in the head.**

"**alright thanks logan."**

"**your welcome did you really get attacked by a squirrel?"**

"**no." **

"**alright. Those things carry rabies."**

"**thanks logan."**

"**no problem."**

**so I walked into my and Katie's room it was only 9. **

"**so piper how long have you had a crush on my brother?"**

"**Katie what are you talking about? I don't have a crush on kendall."**

"**yes you do don't lie to me."**

"**am I really that readable?" **

"**oh yeah." **

"**Katie you got to promise me you wont tell him alright?" **

"**why?" **

"**because I don't want to ruin our friendship. Please Katie."**

"**alright alright I hate to see teenagers cry."**

**I ran and gave her a hug **

"**oh thank you Katie."**

**she hugged back.**

"**your welcome." **

**I smiled and said **

"**I'll see you later." **

"**bye."**

**I walked out of my room.**

**Great now two people know I have a crush on kendall. **

**I walked into the kitchen.**

**I was hungry.**

**I made toast and a waffle and sat at the table. Kendall was sitting across from me.**

**He smiled at me. **

**I chocked on my waffle.**

"**sorry it got stuck." **

**he lifted his eyebrows up. **

**Aww he looked cute when he did that.**

**What are you talking about piper he's your best friend. **

**I looked down.**

**So then he said**

"**pipe what's going on?"**

"**what do you mean?"**

**I didn't even cared he called me pipe.**

"**I mean you have been acting weird all morning."**

"**no I haven't."**

"**yes you have."**

**I stood up and threw my waffle at him and walked away. **

**That was a close one he almost found out about the little crush I have on him no one can know.**

**other then the people I told because they helped me and because they were good.**

**But carlos and james or kendall can not know.**

**Done. Yay. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Pipers point of view **

**I was walking around the apartment me, logan, Katie, and kendall were the only ones awake at the time.**

**I was pacing in the living room.**

**Then logan went to the kitchen.**

**Kendall and logan were watching me pace.**

**I think they were getting sick of it because logan left.**

**Then kendall got up and grabbed my shoulders and said **

"**piper sit down you are making me dizzy." **

"**I cant I am very stressed at the moment."**

** "why?"**

**oh because I have a minor crush on you and I cant tell you.**

"**because I just am." **

**he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the couch and he sat down and then pulled me into his lap.**

**I crossed my legs and said**

"**kendall why do you like me sitting in your lap?" he looked at me.**

**I guess he thought I knew.**

"**well when your in my lap I know your safe and that I wont loose you."**

"**oh." **

**I was probley blushing like crazy now.**

**He smiled.**

**Then logan came out of the kitchen pulled out his phone and texted me.**

**(pipers under lined, Logan's normal)**

**What did I miss?**

**nothing much**

**Your in his lap again piper**

**I know**

**Ok what happened?**

**well he told me the reason that he likes me in his lap is so he knows im safe and he wont loose me. **

**ohh. See piper I told you he might like you.**

**logan he is being a good friend. **

**whatever bye.**

**bye.**

**(end of convo.)**

**So I put my phone up and I saw I was still in kendall's lap.**

**Then carlos came out of his room with his eyes closed and hit me in the head and it was with force so I fell on the floor again.**

"**ow carlos will you stop knocking me on the floor it really hurts."**

**he opened his eyes.**

**I looked at kendall he looked as if he might attack carlos at any moment. **

**I put my hand on his knee and pulled myself up. Then kendall said **

"**dude it's getting out of hand now."**

**I stood up and stretched and I felt my shirt going up.**

**I looked down you could see my belly.**

**Kendall and carlos were looking at my belly.**

**I blushed and pulled it down and said **

"**I'm going for another walk to clear my mind."**

** I'm gonna take logan with me.**

"**ok baby girl." **

**so I went to Logan's room and I grabbed his hand.**

**We walked out of the apartment.**

**We were in the palm woods park.**

"**so why did you pull me out here with you?"**

** "because um well I was sitting on his lap and then carlos hit me in the head and I fell on the floor and I looked at kendall he was about to attack Carlos.****So then I put my hand on his knee and I pulled my self up and I like stretched and my shirt started lifting up and I looked at Kendall he was staring at my stomach."**

"**see piper he likes you."**

"**as a friend. Logan this is gonna kill me." **

"**just take one step at a time, there's no need to rush. Its gonna happen when it happens."**

"**uhh logan I don't think I can wait." **

"**your gonna have to. I promise piper if you two are suppose to be with each other it will happen." **

"**promise?"**

"**promise." **

**I hugged him. **

"**thanks logan you always help me feel better." "its my job." **

**I laughed at him.**

"**come on lets get to the apartment.**

**So we got back to the apartment.**

**James was up now. **

"**where were you two." **

"**taking a walk."**

"**ohh." **

**I went over and I patted his head. He slapped my hand hard. **

"**ow diamond that hurt." **

"**well lane don't touch the hair."**

"**what ever." **

**I looked around logan and kendall were talking and I walked over and sat on the couch.**

**Then logan grabbed my arm and said **

"**piper tell this idiot we are just best friends."**

**I raised an eyebrow.**

"**of course we are I'm best friends with all four of you. Why what's going on?"**

"**he thinks that were going out."**

"**umm…"**

**ok this was awkward.**

**Kendall looked at me.**

**I'm gonna have to tell his soon.**

**Then Katie said**

"**she doesn't have a crush on logan kendall…..she has a crush on you."**

**my eyes widened. **

"**piper is that true."**

**I could feel tears running down my face.**

**I pulled my self away from logan and ran down the hall.**

**I locked myself in the room and just sat down and started crying.**

**I knew it was a bad idea to be friends with guys.**

**I heard yelling and name calling just then there was a knock at the door.**

"**go away I don't want to talk to anyone."**

"**piper open the door."**

**It was james. **

"**no diamond." **

"**piper please."**

**so I got up opened the door and pulled him in the room.**

"**what do you want?"**

"**piper I know your upset but you don't need to lock yourself in your room."**

"**yes I do. He knows I like him now and he don't feel the same way."**

"**well then we will make him."**

"**what do you mean?" **

"**I mean we are going to make you more girly."**

** "ok anything but pink ok?" **

"**fine with me." **

**so I smiled and hugged james.**

**I know that things are gonna be a little weird but things are never normal in this house.**

**Done. Yay.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pipers point of view**

**I looked at myself in the mirror.**

**I was in a red tank top with dark skinny jeans with a pair of red vans.**

**And a heart necklace and heart earrings.**

**I looked at james.**

**He smiled and said **

"**I'm good." **

**I smiled at him. **

**Then he said **

"**now time for make up."**

"**I don't know. Makeup isn't my thing."**

"**piper is every girls thing. I'm not gonna cover you up that much just a little lip gloss and eye shadow."**

"**ok."**

**so he went to the cabinet and pulled out a red eye shadow and a light lip gloss.**

**He got done with my make up.**

**I looked at myself.**

**I smiled. **

**He said **

"**lets go."**

**so we walked into the living room every one was in there.**

**I smiled at them.**

**Then Katie said **

"**you ok?"**

**I smiled and said **

"**yup. I'm perfect actually." **

**I smiled at james.**

**He smiled back.**

**Then I looked at logan he was on the couch he had his nose in a book. So I pulled away from james and skipped over to logan.**

** Everyone was staring at me.**

** So I said **

**"why do you guys keep staring at me?"**

** "well Katie just told kendall you had a crush on him. And you come out her looking as if your going on a date with james." **

**I looked at logan and laughed.**

** "you guys think… (giggle) I'm going on a date with diamond?"**

** "um yeah? You came out her all dressed up and you two were walking together so we thought…"**

** "you thought wrong."**

** then james said**

** "she is just didn't want to be sad so we changed her up and now she is going to go find her self a good boyfriend."**

** ok I didn't know about that one.**

** I saw kendall stiffen.**

** I know what james is doing he's gonna make him jealous.**

** I said **

**"well I am bored so if you need me I will be somewhere."**

** I got up and left I smiled at kendall.**

**Kendall's point of view **

**I cannot believe what just happened.**

**First Katie yells out piper has a crush on me. Then piper and james go to pipers room and give her a make over.**

**Then she just leaves and don't even explain herself.**

**I just want to talk to her.**

**I'll talk to her when she gets back.**

**I looked at logan and said**

"**what just happened?"**

"**I don't know man. I don't know." **

"**logan?"**

"**yeah.?"**

"**is it true about piper or was Katie making it up?"**

**he sighed **

"**its true man. We thought you felt the same way since the way you to act around each other." **

"**what do you mean?"**

"**uhh not you too. I would think you would know."**

** "what do you mean?" **

"**alright. Ok well remember the girl hockey team incident?"**

"**yeah why?"**

"**well I saw the way you pulled her into your lap and then the one at the audition. I know you like her kendall and right now she's down stairs probley with some on else."**

"**ok?" **

"**ken-dork go down there and get your girl."**

**I looked at him.**

**I knew what he meant.**

**So I shook my head.**

**And ran down stairs.**

**Piper wasn't in the lobby.**

**So I ran to the pool.**

**She was sitting bye her self.**

**She looked upset.**

**So I walked over to her.**

**She looked up and faked a smile.**

**She was sitting on the side of the pool.**

**I grabbed her hand and pulled her up.**

**I looked in her eyes and kissed her.**

**Pipers point of view**

**He kissed me.**

** It felt as if fireworks were going off.**

**He pulled away.**

**I was probley blushing like crazy now.**

**He smiled at me. **

**I was dumbfounded.**

**He said **

"**piper are you ok?" **

"**uhh….."**

**he laughed and grabbed my hand.**

**We started walking.**

**We were in the lobby and I saw logan and Camille talking.**

**I smiled. **

**They should get together.**

**I looked at kendall and said**

"**what just happened?"**

**he laughed and we walked to the apartment.**

** Talking and laughing.**

**We entered the apartment.**

**I was laughing.**

**And then carlos came over and hit me in the head with a water bottle.**

**It was empty but still.**

"**carlos what is wrong with you." **

**he just laughed. **

**I sighed.**

**Then I smiled at james and mouthed it worked.**

** He smiled.**

**I think I am enjoying my time with the boys and everything.**

**I hope it lasts.**

**Done. Yay. Review. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Pipers point of view **

**I woke up about 9.**

**I want to take a shower and dress a little more girly do day.**

**So I went tom my closet and picked out a dark blue halter top with waist high washed out jeans and a pair of sparkly blue flats.**

**A matching blue heart bracelet and necklace set with a white waist belt and a blue bow head band with zebra striped earrings.**

**So I grabbed every thing and went into the bath room.**

**I went to get my makeup when I ran into kendall.**

"**hi." **

**I smiled and pushed a piece of my hair behind my ear. **

"**hi."**

**so I just walked away and grabbed my makeup. And went to the bath room.**

**-45 minutes later-**

**I was doing my make up when there was a knock at the door.**

**I looked at the door and said **

"**yeah?"**

"**piper let me in." **

"**Katie?"**

"**yes now let me in."**

"**ok."**

**so I opened the door.**

**And she rushed in and locked the door back. "Katie what's wrong?"**

"**james thinks I have a crush on him."**

"**do you?" **

"**no I don't."**

"**ok so tell him you don't have a crush on him." "I've tried. Tell him I don't." **

"**ok ok."**

"**thanks." **

**so she left and I finished my make up.**

**I put everything away and I walked into the living room.**

**Logan was reading a medical book.**

**Carlos was hanging up side down on the couch. James was staring at him self in the mirror.**

**And kendall was looking at his phone.**

**I smiled these were my boys.**

**I smiled and sat down on the couch and hit james in the arm.**

**He punched me in the arm.**

**I laughed.**

**Then I said to carlos **

"**dude you do know that all the blood in your body is rushing to your head and it can kill you."**

**he looked at me then at logan.**

**Logan nodded and carlos sat up right.**

**I looked around and said **

"**where's Katie?"**

"**don't know."**

"**well diamond I came to tell you that Katie does not have a crush on you."**

"**yes she does."**

"**no she don't"**

**then I said **

"**well I am going down to the pool. I have a date." they all looked at me.**

**With shocked expressions.**

**I laughed and said **

"**I'm kidding."**

**then kendall said**

"**that was not funny lane."**

"**yeah it was knight."**

**then carlos popped off **

"**kiss her already man."**

**I blushed.**

**Short I know. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Pipers point of view**

**I woke up at 11.**

**And I got up and grabbed a pair of white skinny's with a black and blue fox shirt. With blue and purple converse.**

**With a blue zebra striped extension.**

**And I put my hair up in a ponytail.**

**I walked into the living room.**

**Only logan and kendall were awake.**

"**well hi."**

"**hey piper."**

**I didn't know if me and kendall were together. So I sat down beside the guys.**

**I smiled at kendall. **

**And he smiled back.**

**So I said **

"**I have a question for you knight."**

"**shoot."**

"**logan will you give us a minute?" **

"**sure." **

**so he got up and left which left me and kendall. So I said**

"**kendall what are we?" **

"**were humans?"**

**I laughed **

"**no you idiot I mean are we together or not?"**

"**I haven't thought about that?"**

**I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders.**

**And yelled **

"**you can come out now logan."**

**he came out and sat back down beside me.**

**I looked at logan.**

**Then at kendall.**

**They were looking at me. **

"**well this is awkward."**

**they laughed and I got up and hugged kendall. He smiled when I pulled away.**

**I got up and went into mine and Katie's room and started going thru my closet.**

**There had to be something I can find in here that he might like.**

**I found it a pair of pink skinny's with an off the shoulder white graphic tee with knee high converse.**

**I walked out again and this time sat on kendall's lap.**

**He smiled at me. **

**I looked at logan and said **

"**logan you know what you should do?" **

"**what?"**

"**ask out Camille."**

**he looked at me.**

"**why I don't like her."**

"**don't lie to me logan its not nice."**

**he stood up and left.**

**He went to the kitchen.**

"**opps."**

**kendall sighed.**

**So I got up and said **

"**I'll be right back. Stay right there."**

"**I'm not going anywhere."**

**so I walked to the kitchen he was sitting on the kitchen counter. **

"**really logan?"**

"**yeah." **

"**logan I am sorry I was just saying." **

"**I know its just that I don't know what to do. I mean I like Camille I just don't know how to ask her out." **

"**well um I cant help you with that. Go ask kendall."**

"**ok. Come on."**

**so he grabbed my hand. And pulled me into the living room.**

**Then logan said **

"**kendall how many girls have you gone out with?"**

"**why?"**

"**just answer the question knight."**

"**7." **

**7.**

**7 he asked out 7 girls.**

**Ok that was not the best idea.**

"**why?"**

"**because logan wants to ask Camille out but don't know how. 7 really?"**

"**umm I think I can help and yes 7 not counting you."**

"**knight I don't even think were going out." **

"**I think I can change that. I'll pick you up at 6." "um ok."**

**and he and logan left.**

**Wow. I have a date with kendall tonight I have to go pick out something to wear.**

**So I walked to my closet.**

**I picked out a spaghetti strap light green dress an light green wedges with hoop earrings and a red heart necklace.**

**I smiled at the outfit but I still had to do my hair and makeup.**

**So I went into the bathroom and picked out a light green eye shadow and a light lip gloss and I decided that I would straighten it and then curl the bottom of my hair.**

**I looked at myself in the mirror.**

**I smiled then went into the living room it was 5:44.**

**Wow it took me awhile to get ready.**

**Then james came out of his room and smiled and said **

"**so why are you all dressed up?" **

"**if you must know I have a date." **

"**I don't think kendall would like that."**

"**I have a date with kendall james, that's why I'm dressed up."**

"**do you know where he's taking you?"**

"**nope not a clue." **

**he laughed and left. He probley is going on a date.**

**I checked the clock again.**

**It was 5:50. **

**Dang it.**

**Just then logan walked in.**

**he had this big goofy grin on his face.**

"**what's up with you?" **

**he just smiled.**

**I laughed at him.**

**I looked at the clock again.**

**It was 5:58.**

**Yes just two more minuets.**

**Just then kendall walked in laughing.**

**I smiled then said**

"**why does logan have a big goofy grin?" "because he just asked Camille out and they have a date tomorrow."**

"**aww Logan. that's sweet."**

**kendall smiled and said **

"**he have to go." **

**so he grabbed my hand and we got in the BTR mobile. **

**We drove to the beach.**

**He opened the door for me.**

**I stepped out.**

**He grabbed my hand again and we started walking down the beach and I said **

"**knight I am wearing the wrong shoes for this." he smiled at me. **

**I took off my wedges and carried them in the hand he wasn't holding. **

**We started talking about things and I said "kendall?"**

"**yeah?"**

"**do you think logan and Camille will last?"**

"**I don't know. I hope for Logan's sake."**

"**yeah me to." **

**he put his arms around me.**

**I smiled and we keep walking then we just sat down.**

**I was enjoying myself.**

**We were at the beach for 3 hours.**

**Then kendall said**

"**we should get back." **

"**yeah."**

**he got up and helped me up.**

**I started brushing myself off.**

**I then leaned forward and my lips meet kendall's.**

**I pulled away. **

**I was probley blushing like crazy now.**

**So we started walking back to the car.**

**I put my shoes back on in the car.**

**So then we got to the apartment and saw that the boys were arm wrestling.**

**I went to change.**

**I came back and carlos had james in a head lock. **

"**what did I miss." **

"**carlos threw james lucky comb on the floor and james attacked him." **

"**ahh."**

"**yup. So how was your date." **

"**perfect logan. Just perfect." **

**Done. Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pipers point of view **

**Me, kendall and logan were watching james and carlos fight.**

**I got sick of it and stood up and yelled **

"**THAT IS ENOUGH. JAMES TO YOUR ROOM AND CARLOS TO LOGAN'S AND KENDALL'S NOW." **

**so they stopped fighting and put there heads down and went to the rooms.**

**Then I sat down and turned towards kendall.**

**I put my head on the back of the couch.**

**He started stroking my hair and said **

"**well that was weird." **

**I smiled and said **

"**sorry I was getting sick of them fighting." **

"**ehh its ok." **

**so I yawned and said **

"**you guys have a roommate for the night. Cause I don't wont to be woken up by them fighting."**

"**its all right." **

**so we all went to sleep.**

**-the next morning-**

**I woke up and walked out of my room.**

**I yawned and walked into a wall.**

**It surprised me because I was on the floor for like a couple minutes.**

**I got up and sighed.**

**I hope no one saw that.**

**Just then I heard laughing I turned and I saw all the boys and Katie and mama knight in the kitchen.**

"**you guys say that?"**

"**yup." **

**just then james busted out laughing.**

**I shot him a glance.**

**I didn't work he kept laughing.**

"**it wasn't that funny." **

"**yes it was. We saw you come out you yawn and walk straight in to a wall fall on the floor and just lye there." **

"**shut up I was surprised."**

**I said **

"**why are you guys up so early?"**

"**we wanted to get up before you."**

"**ok."**

**so I walked over to the fringe and looked at the calendar.**

**It was February 10. **

**I spite mike everywhere. **

**They stared at me I just smile and said **

"**umm sorry buy I forgot today was my birthday." "how do you forget about your own birthday?"**

"**I think its because she hit the wall to hard." "shut up james."**

**so I looked at the calendar again and said**

"**I cant be February 10."**

"**well it is."**

"**huh. Well I guess happy birthday to me."**

**they looked at me and mamma knight said "what do you want to do for your birthday?" "nothing."**

"**nothing?"**

"**yup nothing."**

"**I don't want you guys to stress over me so I want nothing." **

**I went and sat on the counter.**

**They were looking at each other.**

**Then james said **

"**how bout a day at the beach?"**

"**nope I don't want to do nothing."**

"**piper its your birthday you have to have something you want to do." **

**I looked at kendall then the rest of the group and said **

"**well there is one thing." **

"**what? Anything." **

"**I want to take Katie to the mall and get her a new wardrobe." **

**Katie looked scared and said **

"**no piper its your birthday."**

"**I know but you guys said anything I want and that is what I want."**

**so they said yes.**

**So we all piled into the big time rush mobile.**

**I sat between kendall and Katie.**

**We drove to the mall and started going thru cloths.**

**I noticed a really cute ruffled shirt.**

**I looked at Katie and held it up to show her.**

**She shook her head so I shoved it in to her hands and pushed her into the dressing room. She came out and she looked so pretty.**

**We bought it.**

**We the started walking around and doing more shopping. **

**Then we stopped in the food court.**

**I got a burger and fries just like the rest of the group when kendall said**

"**piper we have something for you." **

"**guys I said I didn't want anything."**

"**we know we just didn't listen."**

**so they all handed me a box. I opened it up and it had a silver charm bracelet in it and on the bracelet was 4 charms with the guys first initial on it. **

"**I love it thank you."**

**I got up and gave each of the boys a hug and I gave kendall a hug and a kiss.**

**I sat back down and Katie said **

"**really?"**

"**what?"**

"**you two have to do that in public?" **

"**Katie when you find some one you like you will do the same thing."**

"**no I wont I will not get married or have kids." when she said that I chocked on a French Fri.**

**I looked at her and said **

"**your crazy that's the best part of life." **

"**I thought dating was the best part of life." "what who told you that?"**

**she pointed at james.**

**So I said**

"**oh that's different honey. You see when me and the boys settle down and get married james will be a lonely old man in an old folks home."**

**Katie and everyone cracked up except james he glared at me.**

"**james I would stop glaring it gives you wrinkles."**

**he stopped glaring.**

**I just smiled and said **

"**you guys ready?" **

"**yeah."**

**so we got up and grabbed the bags and started walking to the next store.**

**We passed hot topic I love this store.**

**So I said **

"**Katie lets go in here."**

**so we went into hot topic I found this really cute jacket that had gir on it.**

**I bought it.**

**The boys were looking around scared and Katie was grinning like crazy.**

**She too got a gir jacket but hers was a different color and a different style hers was a full jacket mine was a half cut.**

**I looked at her and we left the mall.**

**We got home and we put every thing away and I said **

"**you know what I am craving a cup cake." **

**they looked at me.**

**I then went into the kitchen and I grabbed a phone book and started looking for bakers.**

**I found one and said I need a dozen cup cakes. So the guy got here and gave us our cup cakes we thanked him and paid for them I put them on the table and kendall and the guys came into the kitchen.**

**Kendall was leaning on the back of my chair. Logan and carlos were sitting on the counter and james was sitting across from me.**

**I had a plan so I took out a cup cake and thru it at james.**

**It hit him in the head and he said **

"**lane what are you doing?"**

"**it's a tradition. We don't eat the cup cakes we throw them." **

**so then everyone grabbed a cup cake and started throwing them.**

**Soon we were all covered in cupcake.**

**So I walked over and kissed kendall.**

**I then said "you taste like cup cakes."**

**he laughed and hugged me.**

**This was the best birthday I ever had. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Pipers point of view**

**After we got cleaned up and cleaned up the kitchen.**

**We just sat down and watched a movie when I got an idea.**

**So I jumped up on the couch and said**

"**I know what I wanna do now."**

**they all looked at me and said what.**

**I went into mine and Katie's room and grabbed her.**

**She looked at me and I said **

"**ok I am officially 16 years old right?"**

"**yeah."**

"**so I can go get my drivers license."**

**they all looked at each other and said **

"**umm lets what a little longer for that."**

"**uhh fine."**

**so I sat back down.**

**I looked around.**

**I then said **

"**I am bored."**

**they looked at me.**

**Then I had another idea.**

"**I know what I want to do." **

"**what?" **

"**I want to dye half of my head black."**

"**what?"**

"**I want to dye my hair. One side blonde one black."**

**they looked at me funny. **

"**I don't see why not."**

"**yes!"**

**so we all got up and went to the big time rush mobile.**

**We drove to the hairdressers.**

**I told them I didn't want it permute.**

**They said ok.**

**The boys and Katie watched.**

**When it was done.**

**I loved it. Kendall looked at me funny which made me laugh.**

**He just smiled.**

**So I said **

"**I like it." **

"**its different." **

"**different is good." **

**so we left the salon.**

**We got in the car. **

**And I started playing with my hair.**

**When we got home I decide to straighten it.**

**So I went in the bathroom and straitened it.**

**I looked at it.**

**It was really good.**

**So I walked into the living room.**

**Camille was here.**

"**hi Camille." **

"**hi p- whoa what did you do to your head?"**

**I smiled and said **

"**I dyed it." **

"**I can see that.**

**It looks good." **

"**thanks." **

"**your welcome."**

**so I looked over at james and Katie. She was playing her DS. With james breathing down her neck.**

**I looked at kendall.**

**He was glaring at them.**

**So I said**

"**kendall she's 14 he's 17."**

"**they could still date."**

"**no they wont Katie said she didn't even like him." **

"**ok." **

**so I looked back over they were talking.**

**So I stood up and said **

"**Katie can I talk to you for a minute."**

"**sure." **

**so we got up and walked into the kitchen I sat on the counter and said **

"**spill." **

"**what?"**

"**what's going on between you and james?" "nothing." **

**she was blushing.**

"**Katie you lie."**

"**I do not." **

"**ok I believe you just go tell kendall that there is nothing."**

"**ok." **

**so we left the kitchen.**

"**kendall there is nothing going on between me and james."**

**I looked at her.**

**We all did. **

"**Katie that's not what I meant." **

"**you told me to tell him and I did."**

**I just hit myself in the head.**

**Then mamma knight walked in.**

**I said **

"**hi mamma knight."**

"**what did you do to your hair?" **

"**I dyed it."**

"**why?" **

"**its not permanent."**

"**ok." **

**so I just sat down and started talking to everyone when my phone went off.**

**it was my mother.**

**Oh help us all. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Pipers point of view**

**So I answered the phone. **

"**hey mom." **

"**happy birthday."**

"**thanks."**

"**so do you have anything to tell me."**

"**no I don't think so."**

"**oh really then did I wake up this morning and find a magazine with a picture of my daughter kissing her best friend."**

"**um I didn't know that there was one."**

"**oh yes go get the new issue of us."**

"**ok." **

"**piper I don't mind if you date just let me in."**

"**ok mom."**

"**bye." **

"**bye mom."**

**so I hung up and got up and got on my laptop.**

**I pulled up the us web page and there on the front page was the picture of me and kendall on our first date.**

**I looked at kendall he was looking at me so I said **

"**ok I want to know how they got this picture." they all crowed around us. **

"**so that's where you took piper."**

"**yeah."**

**I just shook my head. **

**Then I looked at Katie and james.**

**She was laughing.**

"**Katie I need to talk to you."**

"**ok." **

**so we got up and walked to our room.**

"**Katie your brother is going to kill you me and james if you don't stop flirting with james."**

"**I cant help it." **

"**ok then sit beside me and kendall." **

"**fine." **

**so we walked back into the living room. **

**I sat down then Katie sat beside me.**

**I noticed the logan and Camille were gone.**

**Then kendall said **

"**you should go get ready."**

"**ready for what?" **

"**I'm taking you out for your birthday."**

"**I don't know." **

"**just go get ready."**

"**all right."**

**so I got up and walked to my room Katie followed me.**

**So we got in the room she sat down when I started going thru my closet.**

"**how did you know I like james."**

**that caught me off guard. **

"**because of the way you two were acting."**

"**you cant tell kendall." **

"**I know that."**

"**ok."**

**so I continued looking thru my closet.**

**I found it the out fit.**

**It was a pair of black skinny's with a light blue tank top with a white crop tee with a pair of light blue wedges and a Barbie neclace with a couple black and blue rubber bracelets.**

**I went to do my hair.**

**I loved it.**

**I thought I should see what it looked like in a ponytail.**

**Yeah not so good.**

**So then I just curled it and put in a little flannel blue bow.**

**So I went to grab my make up.**

**I got a NARS blue eye shadow with a light pink lip gloss.**

**So after I was done I went into the living room. Katie and james were laughing.**

**I just rolled my eyes. **

**So I saw carlos looking lonely. **

**So I walked over to him. **

"**carlos what's wrong." **

"**nothing."**

"**carlos."**

"**fine I am lonely."**

"**ohh."**

"**yeah."**

"**so go do something about it."**

"**like what." **

"**I can't help you there buddy."**

**so he just sighed. **

**So then kendall came out.**

**He looked at me and smiled.**

**So he grabbed my hand.**

**And we walked out to the car.**

**We got in.**

**he pulled up to this nice restaurant.**

"**kendall you know I don't like going to fancy places."**

"**I know." **

**so he got out.**

**He went it to the restaurant and came out with a bag. **

"**what did you do?"**

"**you'll see."**

**so we drove to the beach.**

"**kendall you have to tell me where we go so I know what shoes to wear."**

"**oh come on."**

**so he grabbed my hand.**

**I said "wait a minute I don't want to fall face first into the sand."**

**so I took my shoes off and we walked on the beach.**

**When I saw a tent. **

**I looked at kendall.**

**He just smiled. **

"**knight what do you have planned?"**

"**you'll see."**

**so we kept walking.**

**We got closer to the tent.**

**Then kendall ran to it.**

**We told me to hurry up. **

**That was kendall for you.**

**So then we got to the tent and sat down.**

**We had dinner and were just talking when he said **

"**do you know what's going on between james and Katie." **

**I looked at him.**

"**no but I don't think any thing is going on."**

"**I don't know."**

"**Katie would tell me or you if there was something and she hasn't said anything to me." "me either. Maybe I'm just being over protective." **

"**that tends to happen when you're an older brother."**

**we laughed.**

**I noticed the tide coming in.**

**I smiled at kendall and stood up and walked to the edge. **

**I looked over my shoulder a little.**

**He was looking at me.**

**Then he got up and walked over to me.**

**I stared ahead of me. **

**Then I saw lights flashing.**

**I looked at kendall.**

**He grabbed my hand.**

**And pulled me to the tent.**

**I grabbed my shoes and we ran to the car.**

**We jumped in and sped off.**

**I hit myself in the head.**

**We got back to the palm woods and walked into the apartment.**

**Kendall was in front of me.**

**We walked in and I slammed the door.**

**Every one was in the living room.**

**They looked at me.**

**Then Katie said **

"**what happened."**

"**nothing." **

**so I walked into my room and put on a pair of purple silk pajama pants and a tee shirt.**

**So I walked out of the room and kendall and carlos were arm wrestling.**

**Then Katie said **

"**kendall filled us in." **

"**yeah."**

"**wow I cant believe people would do that."**

** "yeah I have to call my mom and tell her or she will kill me." **

"**ok."**

**so I took my phone out of my pocket and called my mom. **

"**hello?" **

"**hey mom."**

"**piper why are you calling me at 9:30 at night."**

** "well uhh its kinda a funny story."**

"**you were on a date and they got a picture didn't they."**

"**maybe. How did you know?"**

"**I just guessed. Piper you need to be more careful." **

"**I know." **

"**well thank you for telling me. I gotta go."**

"**ok bye ma." **

**so I hung up my phone and said**

"**she knows everything."**

**Katie laughed.**

**I was watching james and carlos arm wrestling. **

**"my moneys on james."**

**they looked at me.**

**Just then I watched as james beat carlos.**

"**hah." **

**they just shook there heads.**

**I looked around man it was getting late so I said **

**"I think we should all go to bed."**

"**yeah your right."**

**so we wished each other good night.**

**I was hoping that they didn't run that picture. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Pipers point of view**

**I was woken up by Katie jumping on my bed. "Katie what are you doing?" **

"**you need to see something. Get up."**

"**ok just let me get dressed."**

"**there's no time." **

**she pushed me out of the room.**

**She pushed me into the living room.**

"**what did you want me to see."**

"**this."**

**she thru me a magazine.**

**On the front cover was me and kendall.**

**And the head line said **

_**big time rush star kendall caught cheating.**_

"**they think he's cheating on me?"**

"**yeah they don't know that's you because your hair."**

"**oh."**

"**yeah."**

"**does kendall know." **

**just when I said that he walked out.**

"**does kendall know what?"**

"**this." **

**I thru him the magazine.**

**He started reading it and then his eyes grew wide. **

"**they think I'm cheating on you?"**

"**yeah they don't know that's me." **

"**that's right because of your hair."**

"**yeah."**

**he thru the magazine on the floor.**

**I just sighed then looked at Katie she as dressed up. **

"**where did you go Katie?"**

"**what are you talking about?" **

"**well your all dressed up and you are awake before me." **

"**so?"**

"**Katie knight."**

"**fine." **

"**so where were you." **

"**one the roof."**

"**Katie why would you get dressed up to go on the roof." **

"**I don't know you get dressed up everyday." "because I have a reason." **

"**yeah what."**

**I pointed at kendall. **

"**oh right."**

"**so why Katie?" **

"**I cant tell you."**

**I just shook my head and grabbed her hand and pulled her into our room.**

"**you were with james weren't you."**

"**maybe." **

"**Katie your brother is going to kill me. I have to tell him."**

"**no you cant." **

"**Katie I will talk to him about it. Ok"**

"**no."**

"**Katie yes I have to tell him and then I will see what I can do to let you be with him."**

"**I don't know." **

"**Katie trust me."**

"**ok."**

"**alright." **

**so she went into the living room.**

**I got dressed.**

**I put on a jean mini skirt with a yellow tank top and a pair of yellow wedges.**

**And a yellow bracelet.**

**Katie came in and said **

"**good you look pretty he wont say I cant date james." **

"**that's what I am trying to do."**

"**ok. Now go."**

**I just rolled my eyes and went out into the living room. **

**Kendall was sitting on the couch.**

"**hey kendall can we talk."**

"**yeah." **

**so I sat down on the couch.**

"**so what do you want to talk about."**

"**Katie."**

"**Katie?"**

"**yes Katie. She likes some one but don't think that you would approve." **

"**who is it?" **

"**um you know him." **

"**I do?"**

"**yeah you do." **

"**is it james."**

"**maybe."**

"**no."**

"**kendall come on that's not fair." **

"**I am not letting my little sister date james. She's to young."**

"**kendall its better then having her date a guy you don't know and have him brake her heart." **

"**your right but the answer is still no."**

"**kendall you cant treat her like a baby anymore." **

"**yes I can." **

"**no you cant."**

"**yes I can she is younger then me so yes I can." "I'm younger then you so you gonna treat me like a baby?" **

"**no that's not-" **

"**that's what you just said knight."**

"**piper stop changing the problem." **

"**I'm not. She just wants to be happy."**

"**she can be happy with some one else."**

"**she wants to be happy with james." **

"**she cant."**

"**and why not" **

"**because I don't trust him."**

"**why not he's your best friend."**

"**because he's a player."**

**I just sighed. **

"**kendall I know that you are scared that james will hurt Katie but I know him and I know he wont."**

**he looked at me. **

"**I know but I'm still not sure."**

"**kendall don't you trust me?"**

"**yes." "**

**then let them be together. The probley wont be together that long."**

**he just sighed.**

"**your right."**

"**I always am."**

**he just laughed and hugged me.**

"**I should go tell Katie she can be with james. You go tell james and lay down the rules cause I know you have some."**

"**ok." **

**so I went to our room. **

**Katie was sitting on her bed.**

"**so what did he say."**

"**well after fighting with him he said you guys could be together if you fallow his rules."**

"**what rules?"**

"**I really don't know. He didn't tell me?" **

"**where is he I will ask him."**

"**going to tell james you two could be together." "ohh."**

"**yup."**

**just then I heard laughing.**

"**come on I think there back." **

"**ok." **

**so we went into the living room all of the boys were there.**

**I smiled and said **

"**all right what did you do?"**

"**nothing I just told james he could be with Katie but I told him if he hurts her I will brake his face." **

"**oh yeah I know."**

**so I smiled at Katie she smiled back. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Piper's point of view**

**Katie started doing a happy dance.**

**I just laughed when my phone went off.**

**I looked at the caller id.**

**It was my mom. **

"**hello?" **

"**hey piper." **

"**hey mom." **

"**piper let me talk to kendall." **

"**why?" **

"**because I am your mother and I said so." **

"**ok." **

**so I looked at kendall and said**

"**my mom wants to talk to you." **

"**why?"**

"**how should I know."**

**so he took my phone. **

**I heard my mom yelling. **

"**no Mrs. Lane I am not cheating on your daughter."**

**she said something. **

"**because that is your daughter. Here piper will tell you."**

**he handed me my phone back.**

"**hello?" **

"**piper is that you on the cover of that magazine with kendall?" **

"**which one?" **

"**both of them."**

"**yeah why?"**

"**because people think he is cheating on you."**

"**I know. I have to fix that."**

"**yes you do. I gotta go."**

"**bye mom."**

**so I hung up my phone.**

"**well that was awkward."**

**they laughed. **

"**that's not funny."**

**they laughed excepts Katie and james they were looking at each other.**

"**will you two stop looking at each other like that its making me feel weird." **

"**piper how is it making you feel weird?" **

"**I don't know it just is."**

**they laughed. **

"**don't laugh at me."**

**they laughed again.**

"**I give up."**

**I sat on the couch when my phone went off again. **

**It was my sister.**

"**rilee?" **

"**the one and only." **

"**ha your funny. Now what do you want?" **

"**I just wanted to say hi." **

"**im busy."**

"**ok bye."**

"**bye."**

**then I looked at everybody.**

**James and Katie were laughing and talking. Kendall and carlos were playing their game system and logan was reading a medical book.**

"**ehh we are so boring." **

**that made everyone look at me.**

**Katie said **

"**what do you mean?" **

"**I mean all we do is sit around and talk and play video games and read. I don't like doing any of that stuff. Well excepts talking." **

"**so what do you wanna do?"**

"**I don't know." **

**just then logan got up and tried to walk but tripped and fell on his face. **

**It made me laugh.**

**He stood up and tried again and again fell. "logan check your shoe laces." **

**he looked down.**

"**they are tied together."**

**I looked at james. **

"**why do you think I did it?" **

"**because its something you would do."**

**he just looked at me.**

**I went over and helped logan untie his shoe laces.**

**When my phone went off again.**

**It was a notification.**

"**hey I have a notification."**

"**a notification for what?" **

"**ahh a movie."**

"**what movie?" **

"**uhh I think it's the first kiss."**

**I looked at everyone.**

"**tell us more."**

"**ok ok." **

"**tell us."**

**I just shot them a glance.**

"**it says grab your date and tickets for this romantic movie tonight at the palm woods movie theater."**

**I just rolled my eyes.**

**Then they all yelled at me **

"**buy the tickets."**

"**no."**

"**why?" **

"**because its just a stupid movie filled with kissing." **

"**ok." **

"**and its gonna be stupid." **

"**you are so weird." **

"**how?"**

"**you should wanna go."**

"**well I don't know. But I will buy your guys tickets."**

**I bought the tickets and gave them my phone. Then kendall said**

"**I cant go."**

"**why not?" **

"**because my girlfriend wont go."**

**uhh I hate that. **

"**uhh fine."**

**so I bought another ticket.**

**I printed the tickets. **

**I gave everyone there tickets.**

**Carlos looked sad. **

"**what's wrong carlos."**

"**everyone has a date except me."**

"**aww carlos I'll help you get a date."**

"**really?"**

"**yeah its what friends do." **

"**yes. Come on."**

"**ok." **

**so we walked down stairs and I saw my friend lily. **

"**hey what about lily."**

**carlos looked at lily and said **

"**I have always thought she was cute."**

"**yes come on."**

**kendall grabbed my arm. **

"**I don't think lily is the right girl for carlos." **

"**and why not?" **

"**she kinda is scary."**

"**and you think you can do better?" **

"**not trying to be mean baby girl but I think I can." **

"**ok so you go find a girl and I'll get lily and we will let carlos choose." **

"**deal."**

**so kendall left and was back in like five minutes. "did you find anyone?" **

"**I did her name is candi."**

**I looked at the girl. **

"**alright carlos pick." **

"**I think he should get to know them a little more piper."**

"**uhh what ever." **

"**lets meet candi first."**

"**alright."**

**we went to the pool.**

**We meet candi.**

**I think the only reason kendall picked her for carlos was because he thought she was pretty. So we started talking to her and carlos liked her. I just rolled my eyes. **

**Then we went to talk to lily.**

**I gave her a hug. **

**Then we started talking to her.**

**I smiled when she answered truthfully unlike candi. **

**Carlos liked her too.**

**So we pulled him aside and said **

"**so?" **

"**I think he will pick candi."**

"**no lily."**

"**candi." **

"**lily." **

"**candi."**

"**lily." **

"**no he will pick candi because he thinks she's hot."**

"**no I think the only reason you picked candi is because you think she is hot." **

**he then said **

"**I don't wanna date some hot girl I wanna date you." **

**I looked at him.**

"**that came out wrong."**

"**you think?"**

**carlos then said **

"**I choose candi."**

**I just looked at him. **

**Kendall then went to get candi.**

**When he came back I said **

"**I should go tell lily." **

**so I went to get lily when I heard**

"**sorry lily I hope there's no feelings." **

**I then saw kendall say **

"**that's candi."**

"**you guys were perusing me I got the names wrong. I meant lily."**

"**what?" **

"**I wanted to date lily." **

"**well now you cant date either of them."**

**I looked at lily and she said**

"**what's going on?"**

"**I will explain everything over shoe shopping. Candi would you like to join us." **

**she looked at me. **

"**sure." **

**so we left. **


End file.
